


Spoiled Brat

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, It is for Ezor at least, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lance convinces his boyfriend and girlfriend to try something new.For Kinktober Day 17 - "Daddy Kink"





	Spoiled Brat

“So…” Ezor settled back on the bed, watching happily as Keith stripped out of his clothes. Her eyes turned back towards Lance. “Feel free to start explaining this thing you want me to do at any time.”

Lance coughed into his hand, but Keith could see the flush rising on his cheeks anyway. “So…basically, humans have a thing for power. Not all of us, but y’know, a decent amount. And thanks to the patriarchy and a bunch of other stuff, human culture pretty much associates power with the father figure in a family. Making sense so far?”

“Mostly.”

“Good. Of course, we aren’t into actual incest - ” Lance shuddered, making a face of disgust, “ - but like, ‘Daddy’ is sort of a less formal term for father, so it’s a turn-on for someone to call their partner that. Because of the whole power thing.”

“What else does the other partner do?”

“Oh. Most of the time they’re just the more submissive one, following orders and stuff.”

“I see.” Ezor didn’t sound impressed.

“Please, just for one night? We don’t have to do it again.”

After a brief pause, Ezor sighed. “Okay,” she said, flipping her hand in an uncaring gesture. “Though I gotta say, you humans have pretty weird tastes.”

“No,” Keith interjected, finally taking a seat on the bed. He pointed at Lance. “ _That_ human has weird tastes. I’m not the one asking for this.”

“Then why are you here?”

Ezor was not going to make him blush too, dammit. Keith settled for saying, “You want me to leave?”

The only reaction that got from Ezor was a faint snort, but a moment later she rose up, crawling across the mattress on her hands and knees towards Lance - which left her ass very clearly presented to Keith. He could just see the carmine folds pressed between her thighs, underneath those rounded cheeks and her little nub of a tail.

Ezor stopped, looking up at Lance. With how he was sitting, her head was practically in his lap. “So, you wanna get this started?”

Nodding frantically, Lance quickly sat back, shoving down his boxers and throwing them off the bed, leaving him fully naked. His cock was already hard, flushed red and curving against his belly.

Ezor took his cock in her hand, pumping it a few times. “How about I suck you off?” She tilted her head innocently. “Is that what you want, Daddy?”

Lance was slowly turning crimson, but the expression on his face as he bit his lip was far from embarrassment. “Nnnn - oh, fuck yes.”

Ezor bent down, head dipping low. Keith couldn’t see much from this angle, but he heard the little sound of Ezor humming in the back of her throat, and Lance’s eyes closed in bliss, head tipping back. He laid a hand on her head, thrusting his hips up a little - before there was a wet _pop_.

Lance jolted upright. “H-hey!”

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Keith ignored them, getting up on his knees as he moved between Ezor’s legs. He placed a hand on her back to steady himself. “Tell me what to do again.”

“C’mon,” Lance groaned. “I want you to suck my cock.”

“Do you?” Ezor said, sounding smug. “Say please, _Dadd - yyyy_!”

Her voice broke off in a squeal as Keith sank into her. She took him beautifully without even having to be fingered open, and Keith didn’t stop until his hips were pressed firmly against Ezor’s ass. Given the lack of hair, Keith grabbed her by the back of her neck, digging his nails in and yanking her up towards him. “I thought we just talked about this.” He ground his cock against her, pushing deep. “We’re supposed to be the ones in charge here. Isn’t that right?”

Ezor looked over her shoulder at him, pale blue eyes just a little too wide to be faking. “Y-yes, Daddy.”

Keith couldn’t quite bring himself to reprimand her.


End file.
